fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gameshowguy2000/Other poker references on the show
When I first watched the show, I just saw it as just your ordinary sitcom. But as I grew up, I realized it was named for a poker term, in particular a hand that consists of a pair and three-of-a-kind. But, as some may not know, poker was actually played on the show itself. Two instances of such. I didn't know if they fit for the episode pages, so I decided to do it here for the time being. "A Little Romance" (Season 2) - In this episode, Nick, Michelle, and Stephanie play . Stephanie declares that "6's, 9's, Kings, and one-eyed Jacks (Hearts and Spades) are wild", and they used Flintstones and Hello Kitty-related items as "money", and Michelle ends up winning the pot. But let me explain the game for those who've probably never heard of it. Like any poker game in a casino, you "buy in" by paying the "house fee", and are then dealt 3 cards, two face-down and one face-up. Whoever shows the lowest up card antes first by either checking or betting. Once a bet is made, the other players have the option of folding (taking yourself out of the game completely), calling (matching the current bet), or raising (adding an amount to the current bet and the raise amount). This keeps going until all players have called. Then a fourth card is dealt face-up, and betting continues in this fashion with a fifth up card, a sixth up card, and a seventh down card. Like all poker games, once all players have called, the pot is set and a showdown occurs. Whoever has the highest ranking hand wins the pot. "Misadventures in Babysitting" (Season 3) - In this episode, Jesse invites his poker buddies over to the house to play with Danny and Joey. This is easily explainable, but while most of us are familiar with (like me), I'll explain the table version. As usual, you "buy in" by paying the "house fee", and per the game's name, you are dealt 5 cards. Whoever shows the lowest up card antes first by either checking or betting. Once a bet is made, the other players have the option of folding, calling, or raising. This keeps going until all players have called. Then comes the "draw" that gives the game its name: you discard the cards you don't want and draw new ones. However, the minimum you discard is 3, and you can discard 4 if you have an ace. This goes into a second and final betting round before the showdown occurs, at which point the highest ranking hand takes the pot. As I said this is the basis for video poker, except you do not play against the dealer. You are dealt 5 cards, and use buttons (like on slot machines) to hold or draw. You are then paid by the chart, depending on your bet. Unlike the table game, you can discard all 5 of your original cards should you choose, but here, the only winning pair is jacks or better (that means, Jacks, Queens, Kings, and Aces; Aces are high in this game, a la Card Sharks). If you want to win with low cards, go with either three of a kind or the titular Full House. That's all for now. Chime in with your thoughts below. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 17:54, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts